Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Nintendo Switch / Nintendo 3DS)
Nintendo 3DS |genre=Puzzle, Platform |ratings= |modes=Single player Multiplayer (Switch version) |platforms=Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is a port of the Wii U game of the same name released in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Unlike the original, they are linked to the events of Super Mario Odyssey instead of Super Mario 3D World. Gameplay amiibo Like the Wii U version of the game, this game is compatible with amiibo. The Toad amiibo now grants the player invincibility for a level, similar to the effects when scanning a Mario amiibo in Super Mario Odyssey, rather than to play Hide & Seek, which is instead unlocked by completing a level. In addition, the Wedding Mario, Peach, or Bowser amiibo unlock the Super Mario Odyssey-themed courses early in the game. Any other amiibo can give Captain Toad 1-UP Mushrooms. Controls The Nintendo Switch version of the game can be played without the touch screen in TV mode and with the touch screen in handheld mode. Nintendo 3DS controls *Move - *Run/pluck/throw - / *Spin - (rotate) *Turn on/off headlamp - *Camera: **Tilt - Gyroscope (if enabled in-game) / Touch Screen **Zoom in/out - **Move left/right - / / (left/right) **Move up/down - (up/down) *Pause menu - / *Use amiibo - Tap amiibo button on touch screen (only in level select menu) *Play Hide and Seek with Pixel Toad - Tap Pixel Toad on touch screen (only in level select menu) Nintendo Switch controls *Move - *Run/pluck/throw - / / / (only on Handheld Mode) *Spin - (rotate) *Turn on/off headlamp - *Camera: **Tilt - / **Zoom in/out - **Move 45 degrees - / **Move behind player - *Pointer: **Use pointer - (move) (only on TV mode) **Interact with object and enemies - (only on TV mode) **Recenter the pointer - / (press) *Use amiibo - (only on menu) *Play Hide and Seek with Pixel Toad - (only on menu) **Catch Pixel Toad - (only on TV mode) Two-player modes In the Nintendo Switch version of the game, two types of cooperative two player modes are available in every level. Both of these modes are only available in the Nintendo Switch's TV / Tabletop mode. Assist Mode In Assist Mode, Player 1 assumes the normal role of Captain Toad or Toadette, except for the change that Player 2 now exclusively controls the pointer. Player 2 also gains the ability to fire red turnips towards wherever the pointer is located. Red turnips can be used to obtain collectibles (except Super Gems and Power Stars), defeat enemies, or break small blocks. They cannot be used to activate switches, enter Clear Pipes, break Rock Blocks, or damage bosses. This mode also allows Player 2 to fire even during Mine Cart sections and to use the pointer when inside it, which is usually not possible. This mode is only playable using two Joy-Con controllers. Joy-Con (L) is always assigned to Player 1, and Joy-Con ® is assigned to Player 2. When switching the game to or from this mode, all controllers currently synced to the Switch will turn off. Attempting to sync another controller will fail. Syncing a controller in the Home Menu and then going back into the game will turn the newly synced controller off. Wired controllers will also appear desynced. Adventure for Two Adventure for Two was added in the 1.1.0 update on February 13, 2019. This mode allows both players to control a Toad Brigade Member, with Player 1 controlling the assigned character for the level, and in all episodes but Special Episode, Player 2 controlling a purple palette swap of Captain Toad. In Special Episode, Player 2 controls Toadette. Any control method is available to both players in this mode, as well as a sideways Joy-Con. Notably, the button to rotate the camera in this mode was changed for the sideways Joy-con configuration, and a new button was added to activate the cursor. Additionally, both players can Bubble themselves to float above the other player's head, until they wish to pop out and continue playing. When a player loses a life in this mode, they are sent into the Bubble. If a player is in a bubble or is in the process of losing a life as the other player does the same, the players must start the level over. If the players are too far apart from each other, one will automatically be warped to the other's location via bubble. If either player is using a Spinwheel and the other approaches another Spinwheel, they cannot use it until the player actively using a Spinwheel steps off. If either player enters a Clear Pipe cannon, or a Mine Cart, the other player will be warped there quickly. However, Doors, Pipes, Clear Pipes and others do not force the other player to warp. Both players can collect Super Gems and Power Stars (or Power Moons / Shiny Crowns) in this mode. The player who reached the Power Star first is the one visible during the Course Clear animation. List of changes Gameplay changes *"Expedition to the Sprixie Kingdom" in the Bonus Episode is removed and replaced with four new levels based on kingdoms from Super Mario Odyssey. These stages contain Super Gems, unlike the Super Mario 3D World levels. *"Hide & Seek" is now available to play after completing a level, therefore the Toad amiibo is no longer required. *Due to hardware limitations, some of the bonus objectives in the Nintendo 3DS version of the game are changed, such as the one in Poison Canal Cannon Run being changed from "Cleared course with 4 Toadettes!" to "Found the hidden Gold Mushroom!". *The 3DS version uses the Super Mario 3D Land engine and runs at 30fps in comparison to the Wii U and Switch versions, using the Super Mario 3D World engine, running at 60fps. *As of version 1.1.0, the Nintendo Switch version features multiplayer. A purple palette swap of Captain Toad is playable in this mode in all levels except the Special Episode. *The Special Episode is added as DLC in the Nintendo Switch version, featuring 18 more levels. Visual changes *The ending of Episode 3 has changed, now showing Captain Toad in the Sand Kingdom, chasing after the Odyssey while leaving Toadette behind. *Captain Toad's eyes in the Nintendo 3DS version are larger than in the Wii U or Nintendo Switch versions. Enemies and obstacles Most enemies and obstacles from the original game reappear, with the exception of Big Piranha Plants, Blurkers, Cat Goombas, and Stingbys, which only appeared in levels based on Super Mario 3D World. Cookatiel is added and makes an appearance in the level Cookatiel's Sizzling Sprint. Items and objects Most items and obstacles from the original game reappear, with the exception of Green Stars, Key Coins, and Piranha Plants. Propeller Platforms are absent in the Switch version, and are replaced by Lifts due to the system's lack of a microphone. Power Moons appear in the levels based off of Super Mario Odyssey, and function the same as Power Stars. Stages 75 of the 79 stages in the Wii U version remain intact. Super Bell Hill, Conkdor Canyon, Shadow-Play Alley, and Clear Pipe Cruise are removed and are replaced by four new stages based on kingdoms from Super Mario Odyssey. An update for the Nintendo Switch version released on March 14, 2019 adds the Special Episode as paid DLC, featuring 18 more courses.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LEMQWTxi98 Nintendo Labo VR Through the version 1.3.0 update for the Nintendo Switch version released on July 30, 2019, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker became compatible with the Nintendo Labo's Toy-Con VR Goggles in a VR-exclusive mode. The mode features four existing levels that can be played in virtual reality:Nintendo (July 31, 2019). Nintendo Labo: VR Kit + Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. YouTube. Retrieved July 31, 2019. *Episode 1 Prologue *Walleye Tumble Temple *Briny Bowl Swimming Hole *Mine Cart Tunnel Throwdown The level selection screen is also a VR space where the player can look around in 360 degrees, featuring a mine cart ridden by Toadette on a looping track, several enemies, and the Toad Brigade on a platform below the level thumbnails. Update history Version 1.1.0 (Nintendo Switch) The Nintendo Switch version of the game received an update on February 13, 2019, which added 2 Player co-op into the game. The update also added the Special Episode (if players pre-purchased the Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker - Special Episode content from the Nintendo eShop), allowing players to play the first level as a pre-purchase bonus. This update also included changes to existing elements. Players can now toggle their character's headlamp by tapping the playable character with the pointer. Players may also toggle their partner's headlamp when playing in Adventure for Two mode. The second player in Assist Mode can toggle the first player's headlamp in this way. A "Restart" button was added to the pause screen or every level. Restarting a level returns the player to their starting point or latest checkpoint, resets the timer and coin counter to 0, but retains all Super Gems they collected. Restarting does not cost lives. If the player restarts a level after a checkpoint, the timer will not be displayed and saved as their best time. Additionally, this update made it no longer possible to run over Spinwheels in Handheld Mode, instead automatically snapping the player to them without touch screen input, same as in TV / Tabletop Mode. Version 1.2.0 (Nintendo Switch) The Nintendo Switch version of the game received an update on March 14, 2019, adding the remaining seventeen levels to the Special Episode for players that purchased the Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker - Special Episode content from the Nintendo eShop. Additionally, to better distinguish the 2 players, Toadette's headlamp now has a distinctively warmer tone than that of Captain Toad's when playing in Adventure for Two mode in the Special Episode. Promotion To promote both versions of the game's release, a quiz game titled Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Fun Quiz was added to Play Nintendo. Reception References to other games *''Super Mario Odyssey: Four levels based on the Sand, Cascade, Metro, and Luncheon Kingdoms appear, replacing the levels from ''Super Mario 3D World in the original game. *''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe: The Super Crown appears after Chaos in the Grand Labyrinth is beaten. Staff Pre-release and unused content All of the Captain Toad levels from ''Super Mario 3D World, as well as the levels in the Wii U version of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker that are based on Super Mario 3D World, are in the Nintendo Switch version as hidden code. Additionally, there are several test levels, as well as new ones unique to the Nintendo Switch version, most are in a fully playable state. The Nintendo Switch version of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker has nearly half of its levels inaccessible:Nearly HALF Captain Toad's Levels are UNUSED! - SKELUX *A nearly-finished cake themed stage named "WholeCakeStage". The platforms are supposed to move, but the code to move them is missing, and there is no music. *A stage based on Flipswitch Panels, called "DoubleZoneFlipStage". Some of the code is not finished, and a Piranha Creeper, two Stingbies, and a Clear Pipe Cannon separating the areas. *A cave area called "UndergroundTouchCaveStage". A grassy meadow is above with a Piranha Creeper, and stepping into the cave leads Captain Toad to an underground chamber with Touchstones and spikes. There is also water, which is unusually glossy and reflective. This stage was actually shown in the E3 reveal for the Nintendo Switch version. *A debug stage called "Kinopio01" with several Spikes and crates. *Another debug stage called "Kinopio08", that only has lifts and some coins. It cannot be completed. *Another debug stage called "KinopioSampleStage", that is just a platform with three Super Gems and the Power Star. *Another debug stage called "SampleCoin", with many items. It cannot be completed. *A sinking boat level whose models and coding is mostly missing. Names in other languages References